serathoulfandomcom-20200214-history
Gaspard
'Information' Character Name: '''Gaspard '''Character Age: '''23 '''Character Gender: '''Male '''Class/Subclass: '''Ranged, Guns '''Archetype: '''Pirate '''Race: Lunari Timezone: '(UTC-08:00) Pacific Time (US & Canada) 'Appearance Gaspard is a young man in his early twenties. His age is apparent in the richness and quality of his dark-chocalate fur and brilliant red eyes, which are almost always covered by his trademark goggles. Living the life of a scoundral, his body has taken more of a lean build rather than brimming with muscle. He's incredibly quick on his feet, and is also quick in wit. He is often seen with a confident smirk on his face. His usual attire is a faded maroon tank-top and baggy beige pants, with various leather bands and holsters for his weapons. His hair is almost always unkempt, unless he foresees a meeting with the classier side of society (or that of a meeting with a fine lass). 'Personality' Life as an outlaw has made Gaspard very cunning and self-centered. As his childhood was spent struggling to survive on a day-to-day basis, he is particularly ruthless, and will go by any means to gain an edge over the competition. The constant lack of money has also made him somewhat frugal and at times, greedy.The young man, although being naturally intelligent, often uses his smarts to manipulate or trick his adversaries, and he has become accustomed to lying and/or cheating. His intelligence also fuels his cleverness and subsequently, his sense of humor, which had almost cost him his tongue on many occasions. Although being very cocky and self-assure, there is one particular flaw of Gaspard, that of his feeling of isolation. After his father's departure, and the death of his mother, Gaspard longed for a place that he could once again call home. One could infer that this would be the reason for his wanting to join the Pirate Brotherhood, and this would be true, as the life of a swashbuckling bandit feeds his desire for a tumultuous and excting life, as well as fufilling his want of a "family". Gaspard also has a father figure complex, as he subtley strives to be a father-figure or role model of sorts, despite it being against his very being. This has become obvious in his relationship with Kino Sasuga, of whom he regards as a "foolish child", but deep down cares for the boy's safety and well-being .On the matter of religion, Gaspard has always been too busy with the matter of finding another meal than to believe in any deity, although there are times when he does wonder about his choice of actions, and whether or not they'll come back to haunt him later on in his life. Over time, Gaspard has essentially abandoned most if not all morals, and has no qualms in indulging himself, especially when it involves women. 'Background' Gaspard has always had an affinity for breaking the law. From small time pick-pocketing during his childhood to robbery and arson in his teenage years. His criminal upbringing is largely caused by the departure of his father who, in search of fame and fortune, left to join a band of brigands, and was never heard from again. The young cub had to fend for himself and his mother from that point on, resorting to crime to keep the two of them fed. The death of his mother finally prompted Gaspard to leave his village, much in the same way that his father had left him 18 years ago. On his travels, he has refined his skill in the art of stealth and deceit. He has also acquired a natural talent for firearms, favoring the precise and powerful volley of a musket to the barbaric frenzy of melee combat. On his travels, he goes to the city of Hjalhelm, where he meets Jon Whitemaw, a fellow Lunari, and Kino Sasuga, a teenage Arborian. Together, they help defend the city from a Blood Moon invasion, and in the process recieve many wounds (and lose many patches of fur). Gasapard decides to travel with Jon, and the two make their way to Chai Lou, where they again meet Kino. The three engage in comedic banter and other antics, cruising around the city of Chai Lou. 2 years later, Gaspard departs from the trio in order to join the Pirate Brotherhood and become a legendary pirate captain. 'Crew' Captain - Gaspard (Hollow Echoes) Quartermaster - Lasair (TrinityMoon) 'Relationships' Jon Whitemaw - Gaspard's very first friend met on his travels. Coming from different moral backgrounds, the two Lunari may sometimes not always see eye-to-eye, but they are truly the closest of comrades. Kino Sasuga - A young Arborian, of whom Gaspard met in Hjalhelm along with Jon. Although always bickering and fighting amongst each other, Gaspard does care for the boy's well being, albeit in a "tough love" sort of way.